A number of individual integrated circuit structures can be aligned and bonded together to form an interconnected multi-layer semiconductor structure, which is commonly referred to as a three-dimensional semiconductor structure. Typically, the number of individual integrated circuits can be bonded together to form the three-dimensional semiconductor structure using various adhesives, as are known.
One potential problem that may occur in bonding a first individual integrated circuit structure to a second individual integrated circuit structure, for example, is related to the formation of a bonding structure seam or more simply, a “bonding seam” at the interface between the bonded first and second individual integrated circuit structures. The bonding seam is a seam or delineation between adhesive materials which are applied to each opposing surface of the first and second individual integrated circuit structures prior to bonding. In other words, the bonding seam delineates bonding adhesive material associated with the first individual integrated circuit structure from bonding adhesive material associated with the second individual integrated circuit structure. A number of small air gaps can be formed on the bonding seam, which may significantly reduce the strength of the bond formed between the first and second integrated circuit structures. Furthermore, the number of small air gaps formed on the bonding seam can also have an adverse impact on electrical properties formed between the bonded first and second integrated circuit structures.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of forming a seamless coupling or bonding structure for coupling a number of individual integrated circuit structures of a multi-layer semiconductor structure, which has a relatively high bonding strength.